Epilogue the warth of tiger claw
by legendary white wing
Summary: Leo would could be a traitor but thanks to his heart he can catch herror


TRAITOR

Tiger claw had take Karai and was seriously hurt Mikey  
\- Not quickly follow the Karai must save her!  
\- I make him not trust Leo!  
\- You kidding us save it!  
\- Thee can but for me it remains the daughter of Shredder!  
\- Raph she know the truth!  
\- Its good enough it rained it important that the I signal you that the tiger has hurt Mikey, Leo hello earth, ho no you will not tell me?  
\- What?  
\- Nothing will not will it save your girlfriend we were going to take care of those we love really has compared you!  
\- What you said Raph!  
\- Not play the innocent Leo I understand your little game you is not a traitor when he will know if you dared to believe me you will regret Leo and above you will deal to me!  
-Raph Not its not you think I was not going to give up!  
\- No cares of me Leo you were going to!  
\- Raph returned quickly drops Mikey really need help!  
Raph turned his little brother in his arms and brought it back to haunt or father who asked if his move and Raph told the fight against the tiger and he did not forget to say that Leo wanted to give up his little brother in pain  
\- NOT ITS WRONG!  
\- YOU WENT TO DO!  
\- YOU THINK ITS ME MAKE NOTHING LIKE TO SEE HIM LIKE THIS, I REMEBER YOU I LOVE HIM TOO!  
\- LIAR !  
\- ENOUGH, my son must not torn you, I understand your reaction, but Raphael Leonardo had to make a choice and he's making the right choice!  
\- Yes master, although I admit I really wanted to help Karai I would never abandon Mikey is if he will pull through!  
\- It will take time, but assures you it will heal!  
\- Whew, hang on little brother!  
\- No do not touch Leo, I can not let you touch it!  
\- Raph but I just said I was not going to give up!  
\- Stop lying Leo when we were out there you get it occupied more than him you know I'm going to tell him that his move!  
\- I, I know but am sure I would say is that I have on my heart!  
\- Should you already have one!  
Leo on his word left the dojo he was in pain between Karai and that prisoner Shredder and his little brother who was hurt he was really ill and wept a tear and sat and waited. Regardless hour later he saw Splinter out of the dojo with Mikey in his arms he had a bandage on his shell and he took her in his bedroom Leo wanted to see but Raph passed him by throwing him a glare and once Mikey well settled in his bed Splinter said  
\- Be strong my son rests you and we come back soon!  
\- I'm sure he will recover quickly!  
\- My son go too sleep well on it and do not be too hard on your brother suffers you know gives him a chance to redeem!  
\- I'll think about father there!  
Splinter Raph left the room he began quoting at Mikey and he took her hand and could not help crying he hated to see his brother in this eta and he did not know if he was going to wake up or not but it was believe that luck was with him because Mikey had opened his eyes  
\- Raph do not cry I'm fine!  
\- Mikey look at you and hurt you!  
\- Its going to go, what I miss the made?  
\- Its not going to like you Mikey, Karai was a drive but the worst he wanted his Leo almost leave you to your fate to go help her instead of you!  
\- No, no its not possible Raph Leo would never make her he loves me, call the I wants to see!  
Raph may hesitated then said that after all as his father told him everyone is entitled to another chance, so he called Leo that he looked just Raph who signed to him and entered Leo told him thank you, shaking his head  
\- Hey little brother how do you feel?  
\- Its going to go, Leo ago Raph who told me that your almost wanted to give me his true that?  
\- Yes but I do not Mikey you know why?  
\- no !  
\- Because in my heart I know I will save Karai but I would not do it without you Mikey because without you I would not meter or foot without you Mikey I would do anything you and my little brother that I love and do let anyone tell you otherwise!  
\- Leo ho I love you and we will not worry Karai together as brother!  
\- Brother for life!  
Mikey smiled gently straightened it managed to be strained hand Leo who took him in his arms that Raph had seen with Donnie is also invited to them to hug a Mikey and tell her he loves  
Mikey could only smile at them he was happy that all his brother was to him and he was reassured that Leo was not a traitor he was her big brother who will always be for him no matter the circumstance.

END


End file.
